Current control circuits are generally arranged between a current source and a load for regulating current flow, either unidirectional current flow from the source to the load or bi-directional current flow between the source and the load.
Some existing current control circuits operate as a current source between the source and the load. However, these current sources are not ideal because they have finite internal impedance, and may not be able to maintain their respective current independently of a voltage applied across it. In high voltage applications, these current sources may not be able to deliver current with wide bandwidth.